Mindy Kennedy Alvarez
Mindy Kennedy Alvarez is an former American Model and aspiring actress. She appeared as a Barker's Beauty during model tryouts on The Price is Right during it's 22nd season and returning during it's 24th season. After appearing on Price, she returned to school as she finished her studies in law, and she is now a lawyer in California. Early Career Mindy graduated from Palo Verde High School in 1986. She then decided to pursue a career as an aspiring model and actress. She auditioned for numerous modeling gigs and well as TV and movies roles. In 1989, she landed a role in the independent movie Lobster Man from Mars playing a character named Tammy. ''Price is Right'' Audition & Comeback Kennedy Alvarez was one of several tryout models who auditioned to become the newest Barker's Beauty on the television Game Show The Price is Right (during it's 22nd season on the air), permanently replacing 18-year veteran Dian Parkinson, who departed from the series back in June 1993. Mindy successfully landed an on-camera audition, making her tryout debut on (airdate) January 20, 1994 and appearing until the 27th (tryout model Irena Ferris made her debut the next day). Over the next period of months, Mindy was invited back several times as she was one of three tryout models the show's producers liked the best and having the opportunity to appear in more shows than the rest. The other two were Cynthia Brimhall (first appearing in December 1993 & off and on again between March & April) and Gena Lee Nolin (first appeared in May & again two weeks later, remaining until the end of the season), whom was selected as the new permanent Barker's Beauty as it was announced at the beginning of the show's 23rd season. Gena only spent one full season as a Barker's Beauty on The Price is Right. She returned for the first week of the show's 24th season (beginning on September 11, 1995) and left the series after she auditioned for (during hiatus from Price) and landing contract role on Baywatch. After Gena's departure and Holly Hallstrom's abrupt dismissal that October, it then decided by the show's producers to downsize the number of models from four to three. Annette Marroquin and Cindy Margolis, both of whom also auditioned to become the newest Barker's Beauty back in season 22, were asked back by the show's producers as they rotated the fourth spot beginning the first week after Gena left for Baywatch and weeks before Holly was terminated. The producers decided to keep the model tryouts small as Cindy became a long-term substitute from November all the way up until the end of January 1996 and returning again briefly later that February. Mindy also become a long-term sub (most likely beginning after Cindy departed the series for good) for a period of weeks as the third spot was rotated between Mindy, Cindy, Michele Smith, Kyle Aletter, and Chantel Dubay. On (airdate) April 22nd, Chantel was selected as the newest Barker's Beauty (permanently replacing Gena) as she remained with the series until September 1999, the start of the show's 28th season and was replaced by former Playboy centerfold Nikki Ziering. After Price, Later Career After her extended career as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right, Mindy decided to end her career in front of the camera and in the spotlight as she returned to her studies. She attended law school as she studied to become a lawyer and later graduating. She is now a lawyer in the state of California and she is also married. Mindy is in no relation whatsoever to former Nighttime Price is Right host Tom Kennedy. Gallery mindykennedy3135.jpg Mindykennedy3157.jpg mindykennedy3296.jpg mindykennedy3161.jpg Mindykennedy3163.jpg Mindykennedy3122.jpg mink025.jpg mindykennedy3127.jpg Mindykennedy3001.jpg Mindykennedy3004.jpg Mindykennedy3011.jpg Mindykennedy3018.jpg Mindykennedy3030.jpg Mindykennedy3031.jpg mindykennedy3033.jpg Mindykennedy3041.jpg Mindykennedy3043.jpg mindykennedy3044.jpg Mindykennedy3151.jpg mindykennedy3152.jpg Mindykennedy3153.jpg Mindykennedy3154.jpg Mindykennedy3155.jpg Mindykennedy3156.jpg Mindykennedy3136.jpg mindykennedy3137.jpg mindykennedy3060.jpg Mindykennedy3061.jpg Mindykennedy3062.jpg Mindykennedy3067.jpg Mindykennedy3072.jpg mindykennedy3073.jpg Mindykennedy3077.jpg Mindykennedy3078.jpg mindykennedy3111.jpg Mindykennedy3175.jpg Mindykennedy3177.jpg Mindykennedy3178.jpg mindykennedy3182.jpg Mindykennedy3184.jpg Mindykennedy3186.jpg mindykennedy3188.jpg mindykennedy3193.jpg mindykennedy3195.jpg mindykennedy3198.jpg mindykennedy3199.jpg mindykennedy3237.jpg mindykennedy3244.jpg mindykennedy3204.jpg mindykennedy3148.jpg mindykennedy3210.jpg mindykennedy3212.jpg mindykennedy3215.jpg mindykennedy3225.jpg mindykennedy3227.jpg mindykennedy3232.jpg mindykennedy3248.jpg mindykennedy3255.jpg mindykennedy3260.jpg Category:Models Category:People